


Give a kiss to time

by seafoamist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Best Friends, Established Relationship, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Plans For The Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamist/pseuds/seafoamist
Summary: “I’m not leaving you behind. I won’t do that,” declared Kagami, taking Kuroko’s hands in his and squeezing them together.Shaking his head, light blue locks swayed gently over his forehead, “You’re not. I’m letting you go.”





	Give a kiss to time

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there! *waves* so here I am with my first published KagaKuro fic! :) 
> 
> I seriously am so in love with this pairing, they are my OTP and I honestly believe they belong together. Kagami changed a lot because he met and became friends with Kuroko, he became calmer and a better player, believing in his team and not only hiimself. And Kuroko too changed from meeting Kagami, pushing the boundaries of his own strength and improving himself all the time. Wish I can have such a lovely, healthy relationship T///T 
> 
> Anyway! This is just a small drabble I wrote after seeing Last Game, to help mend my soul :( I hope you like it!

“I got accepted. I’ll have to be in America for three or four years.” Kagami stated bluntly, straightforward was the only way how he could say this. 

Kuroko blinked up at him, and Kagami heard his heart beat in his ears.  The two of them were on an afternoon stroll, browsing through the shops in the heart of Shibuya. It was supposed to be a peaceful and relaxing outing, after their final exams were over. However, Kagami hadn’t been able to stifle the news any longer. 

“Kuroko,” he started to say, a frown on his lips at the other’s quietness. He was never prepared enough to see Kuroko upset. Being the strong person he was, it hurt Kagami to see Kuroko was hurt enough to let it overwhelm him. 

A wide smile stretched Kuroko’s lips, and his eyes shone as he beamed up at Kagami, “Congratulations, Kagami-kun. You did it.”

“Wh-What?” Kagami stuttered. Had he heard him right? 

“I’m very proud, you did well. Shall we eat at a restaurant for dinner? My treat,” said Kuroko, his stance more alert somehow, an air of eager energy surrounding him.

Kagami blinked a few times, trying to get his brain working from the unexpected response from his boyfriend,  “Kuroko, you know what I’m saying right?”

“Of course. I’m not stupid.” Kuroko stated, and despite how most would say his tone remained neutral, Kagami could hear a note of irritation laced in it. 

“I won’t be in Japan for at least three years! Doesn’t that – don’t you have any – aren’t you – !?” blustered Kagami, his mouth not quick enough to spit out everything he wanted to say. 

“Kagami-kun, please calm down and finish your thought properly,” said Kuroko, placating as always to Kagami’s impatient, impulsive nature. 

“You don’t have to pretend you’re happy, y’know,” Kagami murmured, eyes narrowed seriously.

Upon hearing those words, Kuroko’s happy demeanour vanished. The lightness in his eyes became heavy, his gaze focusing on Kagami. That gaze that was searing, burning a hole right through him, staring  deeper until Kuroko was almost glaring at him. He stepped back, and his small body grew as big as it could. A defensive stance, and those glass-cut eyes boring into Kagami seemed to span the distance of a lake. 

“Does Kagami-kun think I am the type to pretend over something like this?” He asked hollowly, an unusual coldness in his tone. 

Kagami had nothing to say to that.  He didn’t know what was happening, but some part of him was saying he’d insulted Kuroko.  _Dammit,_ he didn’t want to turn this into a fight! It was going all wrong, and Kuroko was now getting upset for an entirely different reason. 

“I love basketball just as much as Kagami-kun. If you think I would become upset after hearing such news as this, then I fear you do not know me at all,” and Kuroko turned around, not sparing Kagami a second glance as he began to walk away from him. 

“Hey, wait! Kuroko, stop!” Chasing after him, Kagami easily caught up. Yet, it was harder to actually catch Kuroko than it was to catch up to him. 

It took Kagami a while to find him again, but he learned the trick to finding Kuroko when he didn’t want to be found was look for him without actually looking. Kagami breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of blue hair next to a lady who was wearing a large sunhat. 

“Hold up, will you?” Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the arm, stopping any more chances of sudden disappearing acts happening. 

“I feel very insulted. I don’t wish to look at you.” Casting his head to the side, Kuroko actively took measures to block Kagami from his field of vision.

Kagami sighed,  walking them over to the wall of a shop and out of the path of the other shoppers. 

“Look, I’m sorry alright? I just wanted to make sure you weren’t faking how you really felt. You know, with the whole misdirection thing!” Kagami stressed, hoping he hadn’t been too stupid and could smooth things over. 

Kuroko let out a light huff through his nose, his eyes cast downwards, “K agami-kun should know better.”

Kagami opened his mouth, about to retort, but suddenly Kuroko lifted his head and brilliant blue eyes were staring him head on.

“Have I ever suppressed my true feelings around you?” Kuroko challenged him, his expression imploring Kagami to think about it. 

Opening his mouth, Kagami stopped. He was seriously thinking on it, and was coming up with scratch. Kuroko had always been blunt to a point and straightforward with him. It was an oversight on his part, but an insecurity embedded within himself that he couldn’t ignore. 

“You’re right. I-I was stupid to say that,” Kagami swallowed tightly, feeling nervous for some reason, “I mean, I’m glad if you’re really happy for me.”

“I am. Truly,” Kuroko iterated, his eyes steely with seriousness and if one looked closer, traces of pride for his boyfriend. 

H aving Kuroko take the news so well  was a relief, and Kagami would definitely take this over Kuroko feeling sad and distraught. He really did underestimate Kuroko sometimes, he really had to stop doing it. Although, he couldn’t help but worry that Kuroko was not realising what this meant. Not only for his future, but for them – their relationship. 

Then, as if reading his mind, Kuroko spoke up,  “Kagami-kun, I know what the implications of this means.”

His voice softened, and he moved in closer to Kagami,  “I am not worried.”

“I want you to make your dream come true. I want for you to share your basketball with the world, for everyone to see how bright your light is,” Kuroko was smiling by the end of the sentence, as if just the idea of Kagami’s future was full of only good and amazing things. 

“I wouldn’t have even gotten this far without you.” Kagami would insist upon this to anyone who asked, that without Kuroko he would’ve been a far sloppier, reckless player with little appreciation for his teammates and teamwork. 

Kuroko dipped his head, humble with a hint of shyness at hearing Kagami’s praise for him,  “I’m grateful to have helped Kagami-kun in any way I can. But now, you need to move forward and see what  else  awaits you.”

“Why aren’t you getting angry? Aren’t you pissed?” Kagami questioned, because he honestly didn’t get it. After all the promises he had made to Kuroko, some of which he hadn’t fulfilled yet, he was leaving. 

“There is nothing to be angry about. I knew that sooner or later, you would have to go.”

Scarlet eyes grew wide, shocked at the revelation. It would never fail to surprise Kagami the lengths of selflessness Kuroko would go to for those he cared about. He didn’t get angry or upset, even if it would hurt or be painful for Kuroko himself. Only did he wish the best for others, and that was something that frustrated the hell out of Kagami. 

“I’m not leaving you behind. I won’t do that,” declared Kagami, taking Kuroko’s hands in his and squeezing them together. 

Shaking his head, light blue locks swayed gently over his forehead, “You’re not. I’m letting you go.”

Kagami ’s throat clenched and his eyes burned. It was too much, it wasn’t enough. Time was slipping through his fingers, and he hadn’t even noticed. Now, he was here and it was too much. His dream was irreplaceable, a tantalising ideal that had fed his motivation and driven him to work better and harder. It had finally appeared before him, a stepping stone to guide his way. 

His  precious  person too was right here, right in front of him. 

Expecting someone to want to be with him, when he was so passionate about basketball, was something Kagami had enough sense not to get his hopes up  about . It wasn’t as though he wouldn’t put this person first, but they had to understand that Kagami loved ball more than life, and would keep up with it for as long as he could. That meant constant tournaments and play-offs out of the  town, state or  country, intense training sessions that ate up most of his free time, and very little time for anything else.  That was what he dreamed of for his future, a life of basketball. 

Then, life had dropped Kuroko right in front of him. Their relationship had evolved naturally, built on a strong foundation of friendship and trust. He could still remember the day when Kuroko took a step forward, changing everything. It was during the afternoon, after one of their partner training sessions in the summer before final year of high school. Kagami had been sweaty and gross, probably smelling worse than wet dog, but it hadn’t deterred Kuroko from holding his hand. Such a simple, small gesture, had scared Kagami out of his skin.

“ _What is it? ” asked Kuroko, nonchalant and slowly twining the tips of their fingers together. _

“ _Wh-What are you doing? ” Kagami somehow spluttered out, his face fire-engine red. _

_ Kuroko blinked, then said,  “ Holding your hand.” _

_ Kagami wanted to face palm, but instead just threw his arm – the arm that wasn’t attached to the hand that was currently being held by Seirin’s shadow – out at the side in a show of utter exasperation. _

“ _Dumbass! I can see that, I’m not stupid!” He yelled, registering the goosebumps that were settling along his arms, making his hair stand on edge. _

_ S ilence filled the space of conversation, as the late afternoon breeze blew by them lazily. He hadn’t moved his eyes away from Kuroko, and likewise the latter was still looking at him. Despite at this whole situation, Kagami didn’t drop his hand from Kuroko’s. Their skin was slick from the heat, and it was a weird feeling to hold hands with someone when you were both sweating like crazy. Somehow, though, Kagami felt like he shouldn’t let go yet.  _

_ Then, the silence between them was over.  _

“ _Should I not?” Kuroko asked, tilting his head to the side innocently. _

“ _I mean, I don’t hate it,” Kagami muttered hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head as even the tips of his ears grew hot. _

_ I t was brief, but he saw the corners of Kuroko’s mouth twitch into an invisible smile. It wasn’t until right at that moment when it hit Kagami that he was always chasing after Kuroko’s smiles.  _

_ Then, in a  surge  of courage, he  gave Kuroko’s hand a weak squeeze. Before giving Kuroko a chance to say anything, Kagami had strode briskly out of the court, making the other do a half-walk, half-jog in order to keep up with him.  _

Essentially, that had been the beginning of their romantic relationship. Much later than he would admit due to embarrassment, it dawned on Kagami that he had gradually fallen in love with Kuroko over the past two years.  When their team had found out, nobody was surprised. When the miracles had found out, they expressed happiness for them. Well, okay so they’d warned Kagami about what would happen if he ever hurt Kuroko, but Kagami barely paid attention to that because like hell he’d ever do anything to cause Kuroko pain. At least, that was what he’d thought at the beginning of this year...

Honestly, and Kagami hadn’t told his partner yet, he couldn’t imagine himself being with anyone else but Kuroko. He couldn’t see himself meeting someone who shared his bone-deep love for basketball as Kuroko did. Didn’t see anyone else being satisfied with watching NBA games for a date night activity, and sincerely enjoying it. Couldn’t see anyone who would stay up with him when he had one of his bouts of insomnia, playing one-on-one with him even if it was too dark to see the court. Kuroko gave him such comfort and happiness, that Kagami didn’t think he could ever have from something other than basketball. 

H e was incredibly lucky to have Kuroko, and he treasured each day they were together. As cheesy as it sounded, Kagami loved him. He was his first real love, and Kagami intended on having him as his only love. 

But now, everything had turned on its head. It was all messed up. Even though he wasn’t a professional when it came to love, he knew well enough what everyone thought about long distance relationships. They didn’t work, the spark eventually burns out, you can’t share your life together properly and end up living all the special moments without them. 

How could it be that his dream, and his person, were so close to each other yet so very far away?

His hands squeezed  Kuroko ’s, as he bowed his head and blinked away the moisture in his eyes, “Why? Why can’t we stay together?”

Leaning closer into him,  Kuroko ’s voice was a soft whisper in his ear, “We are together. I am with you, always.”

That small hand pressed warm against his heart, firm and solid and so real. 

“Are you with me?”

Unable to speak with his throat clenched tight, Kagami threw himself forward at the same time he pulled  Kuroko into him. A thousand thoughts whirled through his head, but he clutched that small body against his and shut his eyes to the world. 

“I’m with you, got it?” He tried to sound firm, yet his voice quivered and he unintentionally squeezed Kuroko tighter. 

A nod was his answer, felt against his shoulder and he breathed out, easy.  Leaning back, Kagami kept his hands placed over Kuroko’s biceps, just taking a moment to look at him.  In this small person, was the strength that fuelled Kagami to keep going. Kuroko’s endless optimism, his open arms, and his beautiful smile were always right there for Kagami. He shouldn’t have been worried, because for every bit as stubborn as Kagami was, Kuroko was and then some. He never gave up, and he always believed in Kagami and their relationship unconditionally. 

“Maybe you can come visit me there, some time.” Kagami offered, a smile hesitantly emerging on his lips. 

Kuroko’s eyes lit up in interest,  “I would love to. I have never been to America before.”

“What, really!?” Kagami exclaimed, drawing the gaze of some shoppers as they passed by. 

Nonplussed, Kuroko nodded,  “Yes. I have never travelled outside of Japan.”

With that, Kagami made up his mind.

“Okay, you definitely have to come. I mean, how old are you and you haven’t even had an overseas trip!? That’s crazy!”

“I prefer conservative, Kagami-kun.”

“It’s pretty wild over there, but the basketball is insane. Imagine playing against a team full of Aomine, with my stamina!” explained Kagami, grabbing hold of Kuroko’s hand and easing them back onto the path.

“It sounds intense. I like it,” Kuroko replied, slipping his fingers through Kagami’s with an ease that spoke of experience and comfort. 

“Right? There’s so much stuff I can show you, since I did live there for a while I remember good places. You’ll probably drop dead from the heat though, it’s way hotter than Japan heat.” Kagami babbled, squeezing Kuroko’s hand tighter in his as they started looking for somewhere to eat. 

“I can handle it.” Kuroko stated, earning a cross between a laugh and a scoff from Kagami.

“Yeah, sure. Then what actually is gonna happen is you’ll stay in my apartment with the A/C on full blast. And eat all my popsicles.”

“Kagami-kun shouldn’t talk big. I’m the one who has to handle you during the winter here.”

Kagami pouted, scrunching his nose up at the mere mention of cold weather,  “It’s freezing! I’m not used to it snowing and raining all the time, and you suck with  the cold too!”

Kuroko hummed, shaking his head, “I don’t complain half as much.”

“Oi! What did you say, Kuroko!?”

Kagami realised he was in fact, a very lucky man. He had not only one, but now two big dreams he wanted to accomplish in his life. Well on his way to achieving his first and childhood dream, Kagami was excited for the challenges that lay ahead waiting for him. Glancing at Kuroko’s side profile in the peachy sunset, a warm flush filled his cheeks and he smiled as he looked back ahead. For as long as Kuroko wanted him by his side, Kagami would spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorky basketball soulmates through and through ^_^ 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you liked this story, I do love to hear feedback from my precious readers like you guys!


End file.
